One Fish, Two Fish, and Cereal Monsters
by AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: Just a nice, quiet morning in the Avengers' household. Steve and Peter have an interesting conversation, I'll give you a hint: the title! Oh, and heads up its a StevexTony fic. Please read and review!


**AwkwardBlueKitty: **Hello, wow it's been awhile since I last uploaded a story on Fanfiction. Ever since I got an account at AO3, I've been posting my Avengers fics there. Lol And yes, my penname use to be RyuxTat before I changed it and I haven't forgot about my Gravitation stories. I just haven't gotten in the mood. I'll be posting my stories from AO3 here sometime in the near future, here's the first one! So please enjoy and review!

**One Fish, Two Fish, and Cereal Monsters!**

Steve's not really surprise when he walks into the kitchen to see Peter this early in the morning. Usually it's just Peter and him enjoying the morning silence before the rest of the team wakes up and wanders into the kitchen. However, he is surprise to see a very serious and intense Peter looking inside a cabinet. "Good morning, Peter. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, morning Cap! And no, there's nothing wrong, wrong. Just…um, weird is all."

"Weird? And exactly what do you find weird in our pantry?" Steve asks as he makes himself a fresh cup of coffee although he's pretty sure he can go without it. It's a bad habit he got from Tony.

Taking a step back, Peter turns his head toward Steve while his arms gesture towards the pantry in front of him. "Did you know we have ten boxes of cereal? Ten!"

Blinking and not understanding what the issue is, Steve walks over to where Peter is at. He stands behind the young man and stares at all the colorful boxes neatly lined up on the third shelf. "Hm."

"Yeah, like really! Are we secretly cereal monsters? Not like that wouldn't be cool because it totally would but still. Let's see, we have Trix, Rice Krispies, Cocoa Puffs, Lucky Charms, Apple Jacks, POPS, Frosted Flakes, Froot Loops, Cheerios, and Mini-Wheats! Hey! When did we get Lucky Charms? I love those cause when I eat them, I feel so lucky and rainbowish! Pretty sure that's not a word but whatever" grabbing the box of Lucky Charms, Peter quickly turns and almost bumps into Steve who's still behind him looking at all the boxes of cereal.

"Excuse me, Cap, I got some rainbows, four leaf clovers, balloons, and hearts to devour!"

Stepping off to the side to allow Peter to pass, Steve continues to look at all the boxes of cereal. After a moment passes, Steve turns his attention to Peter who's getting a bowl from another cabinet. "Hey, Peter, can you get me a bowl too?" Steve stretches out his arm and grabs the Mini-Wheats boxes.

When Peter sees what box the Cap choses, he raises an eyebrow. "Why am I not surprise?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing. So we're going to be cereal monsters together? Awesome! But going back to having ten boxes of cereal in our pantry…who has that many boxes?"

"There are a lot of people living in this house, Peter. A lot of people who have very different taste buds and I guess that includes cereal. And on the up side, I know you know how to count up to ten so there's that."

"Oh, Cap, I know! I just learned that yesterday in class! I even got a gold star for it too. So there's one fish, two fish, three fish, four fish, five goldfish, six clown fish, seven tuna, eight salmon, nine trout, ten…um, er, fish! See!"

"I'm very proud of you, Peter. Although what's up with the fish part?"

"Teach says it help us to learn better. Oh and there's a going to be meet the teachers' night tomorrow. Any chance you'll show up, mom?"

"What in the world are you guys talking about? Steve, babe, you didn't tell me you had a child."

Both Steve and Peter turn their heads to the entrance to see a groggily looking Tony Stark walking in. Naturally Tony walks toward the coffee maker and makes an odd noise at finding the coffee is still nice and hot in the pot. As he makes himself a cup of coffee, Peter answers him, "Wow, dad…I can't believe you forgot about me. Mom! Dad forgot about me!" Peter starts to pretend cry into Steve's shoulder who softly pats him on his back.

"Peter, you know how he is when he hasn't had his cup of coffee. Just give him a few minutes, darling. Okay?

Groaning and rubbing his eyes, Tony grunts out "It's too fucking early to even try to understand what the hell is going on here."

"Speaking of early, what are you doing up Tony? I wasn't expecting you until mid-noon" Steve says and then after a few seconds adds, "And watch your language, Tony."

"Yeah, don't be a bad influence on me cause I'm young and very impressionable!"

"You're a fu-"

"Tony!"

"Freaking adult, Peter" Tony gives Steve a side glare. Drinking his nice, hot cup of coffee, Tony notices two different boxes of cereal. But he decides to not say anything about it because it's too early to start giving any fucks. Although he's betting all his money that the Mini-Wheat box belongs to Steve. "I have a meeting at ten about…something and Pepper threated to kidnap you for a few days if I don't show up. And we both know I can't sleep if you're not there under me."

Tony hides his smirk behind his cup as Peter spit out his cereal he's eating. "Gross! I don't need to know _that_! No kid wants to know what their parents do behind closed bedroom doors. I think my appetite is gone and that's no good. I'm young, hot, and still a growing boy. I need my three meals a day!"

Before Tony could question the 'hot' part on what Peter just said, Steve speaks up, "Just ignore him, Peter and continue eating your food." Steve gives Tony a glare that says 'behave or else'.

Smiling, Tony teasingly says "Sorry, dear. What can I say? Without caffeine running in my system, I'm a cranky person. You know that. However, I don't need caffeine in my system to know how beautiful you look this morning. Just thought you should know that, babe." Tony even leans forward and kisses Steve on his lips before sitting down next to him.

Somewhere in the background someone is making a gagging sounds while another is too busy blushing to say or doing anything else.

A weird but comforting silence fills the room for a few moments until Peter decides to be Peter. He looks up from his bowl and turns his attention to Tony and asks, "Hey, Tony did you now we have ten boxes of cereal? Not only that, but there all ten very different boxes of cereal."

"Really? Hm, are we cereal monsters or something?"

"That's what I said! No, seriously, I said the same thing!"

**The End.**

**AwkwardBlueKitty:** I know it's short but yeah. Lol Anyway please review! And I'll probably post maybe two more stories up today, so look forward to that. Oh, and yeah, there's all StevexTony stories!


End file.
